Flow cytometry is used throughout basic and clinical research efforts. However, the complexity and magnitude of the data generated can be a barrier to data sharing, annotation, and bioinformatics analysis. Currently, this barrier limits the ability of researchers to make cytometry data available to the public and to fulfill NIH mandates for data distribution. Achieving the contract's specific aims will meet a critical need by developing and implementing a data sharing plan for researchers studying blood and related fields (immunology, leukemia & lymphoma, autoimmunity, stem cells), which routinely rely on flow cytometry. Work in this contract will provide an environment and method for sharing of data with the broader research community, greatly improving the speed of experiments, enabling deeper understanding of complex datasets, and ultimately yielding insights into the causes of human diseases.